


Safe & Sound

by ladychocoberry



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: John Harrison would do anything to save his crew, especially when one of them is his wife.





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “Heart of Ice” episode from Batman: The Animated Series.

There was always something special about the wife of Khan, within her was something special and deep that Khan couldn’t see himself in the future without it. All he sees whenever he looks at her is rays of sunshine, burning him to his very deep core. If there was any good within Khan, his wife was always the one who can bring it out.

Whenever Khan attempted to make a joke, his wife would laugh regardless what it was, for she always find him funny, even when he told the joke wrong. Nevertheless, he loved to see her smile. In his opinion, her smile was as warm as the sun, capable of curing a cold man’s heart.

Not only has the sun clothed her smile, he loved how the sun shine through her hair, illuminating the soft features of her face, and how her soft eyes always seemed so warm and caring.

To Khan, she is worth every word of love, worth every good deed, worth every smile, and worth every tear of joy. She is worth the sunrays and the warm air, she is worth the happiness and the laughter. To Khan, she is worth everything good and beautiful.

To this day, he wondered how he had been so lucky to capture her heart for he still gets butterflies in his stomach every time she enters the room. Even so, to him, his wife was his greatest joy.

Their blissful marriage soon came to an abrupt end when the Eugenics War began. Khan and his crew did all they can to ensure their race will triumph this unnecessary war, but unfortunately they were all condemned as criminals as a result. Knowing that his crew and his wife will be in grave danger if they were to continue to remain on Earth, Khan founded the SS Botany Bay.

He was delighted to find a ship to ensure the safety of his crew, but when he discovered that it was a sleeper ship, the thought of not seeing nor holding his beloved for a period of time bothered him, but if it meant saving his crew and his beloved, then by all means, sacrifice must be made to ensure their safety.

When he told his wife the news about the SS Botany Bay, it took a moment to let this information sink in, but she eventually accepted this fate. She told her husband that she would rather be alive knowing her and her husband are safe, than be killed with fear. When they all managed to escape, his wife was close to look at their home one last time, but Khan stopped her.

“Don’t look back.”

Once the entire crew entered the sleeper ship, they all began to enter their slumber until they have reached to an unknown destination, where it is safe and sound.

Soon it was their turn to partake into a deep slumber. Khan and his beloved wife held each other one last time, as if they disappear if one of them lets go. Their final embrace was loving, yet protective. They soon whispered terms of endearment to one another, making sure that they are reminded of how fond they are of each other.

They knew it would take many years to find a safe place to call home, but as long as they are together, nothing will matter.

Tears began to stream down her face, the moment she looked at her husband before being put to sleep, she murmured, “I love you.” one last time before kissing him goodbye. Their kiss was tender, but passionate and once they broke apart, he was already missing her lips on his. He slowly wiped the tears off her face before closing her glass vessel, he couldn’t bare to see his wife in such state, but they both knew it was for the best.

Her eyes slowly began to close until she was unable to keep them open for not a moment longer and once her eyes were closed, it was his turn to do the same. Before closing his eyes, he saw his wife placing her hand behind the glass vessel. Oh how he wanted to hold her hand, he would do just about anything just to hold her warmth one again, waiting to be touched by him.

He slowly began to place his hand onto the glass vessel, ”Rest well, my love, no one can hurt us now. You and I are safe and sound.”

Moments later, he began to fall under a deep slumber for many years to come, thinking only of his beloved wife and the heat within her that burned him to his very deep core.


End file.
